Fanfiction, yes?
by starfirenight
Summary: Starfire realizes the fun of reading, and finds Fan Fictions. She becomes obsessed with reading romance stories about her and Robin, but what happens when the others realize something is wrong with her? And they send Robin to check up on her? LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first time attempting a smut!

Warning: Contains sexual content, if this bothers you please do not read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Starfire has a secret. A guilty pleasure of sorts that no one knows about, nor does she want them to.

She had just recently realized the joy of reading, and began to read books. While Raven preferred darker tales of magic and horror, Starfire was all about the romance. She loved it when characters met the ones with whom they belonged and sealed it with a passionate kiss. How they confessed their unending love for each other and overcoming obstacles to be with the one person they love. Realizing that books were just as satisfying as movies, if not more, she became, well... addicted.

She had been in her room for almost the entire week. Only coming out for an alert or to scarf down some food, then she was gone. Every one was getting a little worried about her. Especially because she was the one that initiated most of the time they spent together, but now she preferred to be alone in her room. Something was very off indeed.

Currently she was in her room reading one of her many romances, but this time the story was about her and a certain masked hero.

Starfire had stumbled upon the wonderful world of fan fictions very much on accident. You see she was searching "on the line" to find recommendations on good romance books. She was now interested in books that people wrote and published online, wanting to give unnamed authors a chance, when she found something called fan fiction.

Upon first reading the name she was confused, fictional stories about fans? Surely that could not be very interesting... Until she decided that fateful day to click on the webpage. A week later and she was an addict.

At first she was tentative, exploring the site and its various categories/genres. When she discovered it, stories about her and her friends! More specifically the stories of romance between her and Robin.

She quickly learned that there were different couples within the group of Teen Titans. Of course the one she found the most intriguing was Robstar.

As it turned out they had a huge fanbase... Very many stories to choose from. At first she decided to start out with a "one-shot", learning that it meant a one time story with no more than a few chapters and stories. She picked one that sounded good to her and began reading.

Now, after many ones-shots, she was currently into the depths of a 36 chapter story, and she couldn't get enough. She just had to finish the story, so she had been locked in her room all day, and read the previous night until she collapsed from exhaustion. When she woke up, she went straight back to reading after she had gotten herself ready to defend the city on a moments notice.

She loved Robin with all her heart, but she didn't know how he felt. In the stories, they would romantically confess there love for each other and begin the dating. "If only this could be a reality" she thought, sighing sadly to herself. "Will this ever be a reality?"

She was so engrossed in her thoughts and reading that she did not hear the footsteps outside her door.

* * *

Robin walked down the hallway, debating on what he should say. Nervously clenching and unclenching his hands.

Just a few minutes ago the Titans had been sitting in the common room, all except Starfire any way... Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games as usual, while Raven meditated in the corner. Robin had been watching them play when he voiced what they had all been thinking.

"Have you guys seen Star?" Robin asked.

"She's in her room" Raven droned. No one had to be an empath to know where Starfire was, she had been in there all week.

"Dude, she's been in there a lot lately" Beast Boy said with concern, pausing their game to look over at Robin.

"BB has a point, maybe someone should go talk to her, make sure she's alright" Cyborg said, looking around at them all.

All three Titans turned and looked to Robin at the same time.

Robin just sighed and nodded his head, "Alright I'll go talk to her." There was no point in arguing, they would just convince him to go anyway. Robin got off the couch and made his way over to Starfire's room.

He had no idea what he was going to say to her. He arrived at her door faster than he would have liked. He stood outside her room for what felt like ages, but was in all actuality only a few minutes. Finally he knocked on her door.

"Starfire?" he asked.

As soon as she heard the knock on her door, she panicked. Upon hearing the voice she immediately knew it was Robin, and became even more panicked. "Just one second" she called to the door. She shut her laptop and threw it under her bed to avoid suspicion. Since Starfire began reading fan fictions about her and Robin, she has become even more attracted to him than ever. She checked herself in the mirror, just to make sure she looked decent before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hello Robin" she said, deciding to leave the "friend" part out. "What brings you to my door?" she asked somewhat irritably.

"Oh... um... I-I just was wondering if you were o-ok" Robin said, silently cursing his stuttering.

Starfire grew even more fearful. "Oh no!" She thought "He will find out my secret!" She than began thinking of what to say without giving anything away. "Oh... Um, yes Robin I am fine. Why do you do the asking?" she said biting her lip and wringing her hands together.

"Because I'm worried about you... I mean, we all are" he hastily corrected, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

Starfire was shocked to hear that Robin was worried about her. Not only the fact that he was thinking about her, but why was he worried? "Robin... Why are you worried about me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no you haven't done anything wrong Star. It's just..." He paused, searching for the right words. Absent mindfully rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm... it's just that normally you're always wanting to spend time with someone and are usually in the common room, but recently you've been in you're room a lot, and I just wanted to make sure that you're ok" Robin said with concern.

Starfire, upon hearing his words, immediately tensed.

Robin, noticing the change in her posture and the panicked look on her face, urged him to dig a little deeper. "Star, what's wrong? It's ok, you can tell me. I'm here for you, you are my best friend after all" he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

She bit her lip, and looked into his mask. "I wonder what color his eyes are" she couldn't help but wonder. Then remembering the situation she was in, immediately began to tear up.

"Starfire, what's wrong?"

She had had enough. "YOU!" She screamed as she turned and went into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Then running over to her bed she curled into a ball and began crying into one of her pillows.

Robin stood there with his mouth slightly open, completely shocked. "Me?" He thought "What did I do?" Hearing the sobs through her door, he immediately began feeling guilty for making her cry, whatever it is that he did. He decided to go and make this right, she was his best friend after all. Even though he secretly was in love with her, they could get through anything together as best friends, right?

Knocking on her door, he said "Star let me in."

There was no answer, and after a minute of knocking he decided to hell with it. He typed in the override passcode in her door, which allowed him access to any locked door in the tower.

He stepped into her room and shut the door behind him, taking in the scene before him. There was Starfire, his beautiful radiant Starfire, curled up in a ball sobbing into a pillow on her bed. Pain and guilt surged through him, knowing that he did this to her.

He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, and not knowing what to do, he put a hand on her back. She flinched and pulled away, her sobs now stopping, but face still buried into a pillow.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, sighing, and began "Star..." but Starfire interrupted him.

Starfire sprung up from the bed and looked over at him, venom in her glare. "No Robin, you do the listening to me" she said, clear defiance evident in her tone. She stood in front of him, leering down at him. "I have been the locked up in my room all week doing the reading about us by the fans of fiction!" she said, her eyes glowing a bright green as she pointed a finger at him. "You! Do you not do the liking of me Robin? I have been the most pacient with you and have waited, but nothing has done the happening! All of these people believe we are ment to be, I know I believe. I love you Robin, I always have. Do you not feel the same?"

All of the anger drained out of her body, being replaced by sadness. Her eyes lost their glow, now filling up with tears once again. She turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around herself.

Robin sat there, completely stunned by what she had just said. Starfire, his secret love, the amazing, beautiful, exotic goddess actually loves him? That's why she's been locked away is because Starfire had been reading fan fictions? About them?!

Robin peeled his mask off and stored it into a compartment in his belt. Then he got up and walked in front of Starfire. He wiped the tears from her face as she looked at him and gasped.

"R-Robin..." she said, her eyes wide. "Your eyes are glorious" she breathed, looking into his sparkling sapphire pools.

He gave a quiet chuckle and cupped the side of her face. "Starfire, I didn't know you felt this way. Of course I like you Star" he said looking into her beautiful emerald orbs. "I didn't know you were waiting for me, and I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. I'm not good with this feelings stuff, but I'm willing to try for you" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Robin, what are you saying?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

He smiled, "I'm saying that I want you to be my girlfriend."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes brightened, shining with hope. Clasping her hands together in front of her chest, she asked "Truly?"

"Yes truly" he said, causing her to smile. "Also I wanted to say that I love you. I always have, and I always will" he declared.

She stood there for a minute shocked, before she smiled and jumped on him. Her legs wrapping around his waist while her arms snaked around his neck. Immediately slamming her mouth against his.

Surprised by her sudden actions and weight, he put his hands on her bottom to support her while he got over his initial shock and kissed her back. This caused her to become even more aroused and moan in response, kissing him harder.

Before long he grazed his tongue across her lips, silently begging for entry into her sweet mouth. She opened her mouth eagerly, allowing him access. His tongue immediately finding hers and they began fighting for dominance, the kiss deepening even more.

One of his hands began to roam her back. Starting at her bottom and following the curve of her spine up her back, and back down again, giving her bottom a light squeeze. She let out a small moan in response and kissed him even harder, sucking on his tongue and bottom lip.

One of his hands reached up and unlatched her gorget, letting it fall to the ground. His lips left hers to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Starfire's eyes were closed in pleasure as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access. He than began to attack her neck. Littering it with kisses and nips.

Starfire let out a slight whimper and snapped off Robin's cape while ripping off her gloves. Then she ran her hands down the front of his shirt and upon reaching the bottom, slipped her hands inside, feeling his chest. Robin moaned and attacked her mouth again with even more ferocity. She could feel his arousal poking her, and she inwardly smirked.

Then she started grinding herself on him, rubbing her hot center on his growing arousal. Robin let out a loud moan as their tongues began another war, this one more violent than the last. Not being able to stand it anymore, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down, crawling on top of her. Their passionate kiss never breaking.

After a few minutes of lip lock, Robin broke their embrace needing air, and looked down at her. Starfire's cheeks were rosy and her lips swollen from their kissing. Her long red hair fanning out around her on the pillows, eyes clouded with lust.

"Robin" she said with longing, "Please do not stop, I have done the waiting long enough."

Robin smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips, then looked at her lovingly "Don't worry Star, I'll never make you wait again."

She smiled and raised her head to kiss him, but Robin broke away again, "Starfire, what about protection? Not that I don't eventually want kids, but I'm not ready to be a father quite yet."

Starfire giggled, "Do not worry Robin, Tamaranian women can only get pregnant at certain times in our cycles. I cannot currently get pregnant at this time."

Robin sighed in relief and said "Good."

They started kissing each other once more, but not quite as rough. Then the passion started building up and soon their tongues were dancing together with fervor. Starfire surprised him by rolling them over so she was straddling his hips. She smiled seductively down at him, and Robin couldn't believe this sly minx was his innocent Starfire.

Bending down and kissing him soundly on the lips, Starfire reached for the bottom of his shirt and broke their kiss to pull it over his head and throw it behind her. She looked over his chest, lightly running a hand across his muscles. Although he still had yet to grow, his chest and stomach were finely chiseled.

"Your body is most pleasing Robin" she flirtatiously cooed in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Robin shivered in delight at her, and began running his hands up and down her back again, exploring every curve. Then he moved his hands around from her back to her sides. Starfire attacked Robin's mouth, but then reached down, trying to pull of his gloves. Robin got the message and removed his hands from her to pull of his gloves, then put his bare hands on her toned stomach.

Becoming more aroused from his bare hands on her stomach, she began grinding on him once again. Robin moaned and attacked her lips with more ferocity. Running his hands from her stomach down to her thighs, he reached her boots and pulled them down her legs. Once both her boots were gone, he ran his hands back up her legs and to her stomach. Kicking off his own shoes in the process.

Starfire left Robin's lips and started leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and down his neck to his chest. She licked his collarbone and swiped her tongue down to his abs, tasting every inch of his glorious chest. Robin looked down at Starfire as she tormented him, and found watching the goddess to be extremely arousing. Trailing her tongue back up to his mouth she licked and kissed his lips.

Robin then flipped them back over and trailed kisses to her ear and growled "My turn."

He attached his mouth to hers, while their tongues battled. His hands slowly ran upwards from her stomach until they reached the bottom of her shirt. Hesitantly he moved one of his hands up until it rested over one of her breasts. Starfire moaned loudly and arched her back, pushing her chest firmer into his hand.

Encourged by her reaction he moved his other hand up, so that both of her breasts were covered by his hands. He gently squeezed one of her breasts and rubbed his hand in a slow circle. Starfire gasped and moaned arching her back further, kissing Robin even harder.

Becoming bold, Robin moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Robin looked down at Starfire wearing only her short purple mini skirt and a lacey lavender bra.

He looked up at her face and raised an eyebrow. "Lace?" he asked.

Starfire blushed a bright red and smlied sheepishly up at him. "It was friend Raven's idea" she said. Then a seductive smile formed on her lips, "What is wrong with it? Do you not like it?" she asked, pushing out her chest.

Robin smirked, "Oh no, I love it, but you know" he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I think it would look better on the floor."

She smiled, and raised up off the bed a little to allow him better access to her back. Reaching behind her, he undid the clasp to her bra, and slipped the straps off her shoulders, flicking the garment behind him. Then he let his gaze fall to her chest.

Robin forgot how to breathe as his eyes grew in size along with his arousal. Her breasts were flawless and firm, perfectly fitting into the palm of his hand. Heaving from their activities and the hungry gaze Robin was giving her, she flushed a light pink and fought not to cover herself.

Robin whispered "Beautiful" before he dominated her mouth with his.

Leaving her lips, he trailed open mouthed kisses along her jaw and across her neck, moving down to her chest. Taking one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, he began sucking on it while swirling his tongue around. One of his hands rubbed her other breast and gently squeezed, tweaking her nipple in th process.

Starfire gasped when Robin's mouth closed over one of her mounds. Letting out a moan of "Robin" while her back arched in ecstacy, causing more of her to go into his hot mouth.

"Richard" he said, looking up from her chest and into her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"M-My real name is Richard" he said, searching her eyes.

"Richard?" she said, testing out the name. Then she smiled "What a glorious name" she breathed. "May I call you Richard?"

"I would love it if you called me Richard" he said, meaning every word.

She began running her hands through his hair and lightly tugging on it, bringing his face back to her chest. He happily excepted her request and lightly pulled on her nipple with his teeth, causing her to give out a whimper. Gently nipping her chest he ran his tongue back up her neck and to her mouth where she devoured him. His hands continued their assault on her breasts by pinching and tweaking her nipples, causing her to rub herself on him and kiss him with more fervor.

Running his hands down her stomach and to her skirt, he started pulling it down her legs until she only wore underwear. Again Robin was surprised to find that Starfire wore a lacey lavender thong. Instead of questioning her though he just smirked and looked up at her.

She smiled sheepishly at him and said "It came with the bra."

Robin just chuckled and shook his head looking at the woman he loved, almost naked underneath him.

Starfire, feeling his arousal poking her, decided that he had too many clothes on. Making sure to rub her arousal on his, she caused him to suck in a breath. Upon hearing his intake of breath, she smiled seductively at him and said "Robin, I believe you have too many clothes on" flipping them once again.

Straddling his hips, she ran both of her hands down his chest, pushing her cleavage together and out, teasing him. Her nails digging into his skin lightly as she ran her hands down, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Robin hissed in slight pain and pleasure, squirming underneath her. Reaching the waist of his pants, she slowly started pulling them down his legs, until he too was only clad in a pair of boxers. Then, looking into his eyes, she slowly eased him of his last peice of clothing.

As soon as his boxers were gone, Robin let out a sigh of relief, not having been able to stand being trapped in his pants much longer. Starfire noticed this and giggled, until her gaze fell to Robin's manhood.

Being her first encounter with this particular part of human anatomy, she was curious. For one, she had no idea that it could be, well, so... large. She doubted it would even fit. Cautiously reaching out a hand, she grabbed him. Feeling the contradiction between smooth and rough skin, she gingerly began running her hand up and down his length.

Robin let out a moan and fought not to flip them so as to have his wicked way with her. Encouraged by his moans, Starfire began pumping her hand faster, all the way from the bottom of the shaft to the head. She was suddenly stopped by Robin's hand stilling her own.

Noticing her curious glance, Robin chuckled and said "I couldn't take much more. You are way to good at that."

Smiling, Starfire crawled up his body until her mouth met his, giving him a passionate kiss. Quickly turning into a frenzied kiss of tongues battling for dominance with moans and pants. Starfire grinded herself against Robin as she sucked on his neck, while his hands were fondling her breasts.

Flipping them back over, Robin moved his hands to Starfires panties and what remained covered underneath. Running his hands along the outside of her thong, he rubbed her center. Starfire let out a deep moan in response as she attacked his neck. Encouraged by her response, he gently took off the only barrier between them and threw it on the floor. Looking over her body in the moonlight, he was in complete awe of the goddess underneath him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life" Robin said, true love and adoration in his gaze and voice.

All of Starfires doubts flew away as she took in Robins words and gaze, turning red. Robin couldn't believe that despite what they were about to do, she still remained his sweet and innocent Starfire.

Focusing his attention back on her body, Robin looked at her womanhood, curiously running a finger over her slick folds.

"Mmm... " she moaned and attacked his lips once more.

Turned on by her cry of his name, he slipped a finger inside of her.

Starfire gasped, "_Richard"_ she cried as her body was solely focused on the sensations his finger was causing.

Encouraged by hearing her gasp, he inserted another finger into her and began pumping his fingers in and out of her. Starfire squirmed beneath him, letting out moans and gasps.

"R-Richard... _Please_,_ Richard_... _I-I need y-y_ou" she begged in between pants.

Not wanting to make her wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure Starfire?" Robin asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes Richard I am sure" Starfire said, nodding her head.

"Ok... Umm... I've heard this next part is suppose to hurt" he said, trying to warn her.

She simply nodded her head and said "I know Richard, and I am ready."

Robin nodded his head and kissed her sweetly on the lips, then eased himself into her, trying to make it as painless as possible. As soon as he was all the way in he stopped and laid perfectly still as she got used to him, feeling her body tense under his. Starfire was in extreme pain, but trying not to show it. She felt like she was being stretched to the max. After a few minutes her discomfort began to fade and was instead replaced with an odd feeling, the feeling that there was something inside her that had never been there before.

Kissing him lightly on the lips to show she was fine and they could continue, Robin began to move. Starting slowly at first he pulled almost all the way out before gently pushing himself back in until they were hip to hip. It took all of Robin's self control to not cum right then and there, instead letting out a moan. Starfire followed suit as she let out a moan of her own as Robin began a steady rhythm.

Starfire had never felt so good in all her life. She ran her hands through his hair and tugged on it, moaning.

"God Star, you're so _tight"_ he said through clenched teeth as he thrusted into her.

"I-Is that... b-_bad" _she said, the last word coming out as a moan.

"N-No... not... at... _all" _he said in between pants.

Robin picked up the pace as Starfire's moans became increasingly louder. Starfire sought out Robin's lips and kissed him with all of her passion.

"Mmm... _Richard... oh, oh X'hal" _she moaned as he thrusted into her and fondled her chest with his hands.

"_Staaaarr..._" he moaned in return.

Robin was thrusting into Starfire so hard that the bed was slightly rocking with each move. Then when Robin thought he was going to explode inside of her, he felt it. Starfire's walls clenched uncontrollably around Robin's length, and her back arched off of the bed.

"_Richard!"_ Starfire yelled as she climaxed.

"_Starfire!" _Robin yelled as he came.

Robin collapsed on top of Starfire after he emptied himself into her. He laid on top of Starfire, both unable to move, still decending from their climax. As soon as Robin recovered enough and was able to move he rolled off of Starfire and laid next to her, pulling the blanket over them. Starfire turned so that she was facing Robin and looked into his eyes. Reaching out a hand Robin tucked some of Starfire's hair behind her ear and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"So Star, is this as good as any of your stories?" he asked, a light smile on his face as he looked at her lovingly.

"No" she said, looking into his eyes. "This is better than anything I ever could have imagined Richard" she declared, smiling.

Smiling at her words, he pulled her flush against him "Good" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Laying her head on his chest, Starfire snuggled into his side, never feeling so loved before and began purring. Despite being a slave and all the abuse from her captors and family, she found her true love and overcame all obstacles to be with him. Just like a chapter out of a fan fiction.

Feeling the strange vibrations from the girl snuggled into his side, he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you, purring?" he asked.

"Oh... umm..." she said turning red as she looked up at him "Y-Yes, it is something Tamaranians do when we feel loved."

"Really?" he asked, smiling. "Well I'm glad you feel loved then" he said, squeezing her into a hug.

"Yes I do... _Richard" _she said, putting emphasis on the word "Richard".

He blushed and smiled sheepishly at her "Haha... well, you know, I figured you might as well know my real name since we were going to make love" he said, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Well I find your name to be glorious" she said, smiling.

"I'm glad."

"You know what else I find to be glorious?" she asked flirtatiously.

"What?" he said, smiling.

"The color of your eyes" she said, taking a finger and tracing the outline of where his mask would usually be.

"Mine are nothing compared to yours" he said.

"I have always dreamt of what color they are, and now I find they are the most dazzling shade of blue" she said.

"I know you always wondered" he said smiling "So I took of my mask to show you how much I cared for you, and clearly it worked" he teased her, lightly tickling her sides.

She giggled and screamed "N-No! Richard s-stop!" He began running his hands up and down her sides tickling her while she squeeled, him laughing at her reaction. Barely being able to breath she laid next to him, panting from Robin's relentless tickling.

After she caught her breath and stopped giggling from their little tickle fight, she smirked as she supported her head with her hands "I will have to take the shower in the morning, perhaps you would like to join me?" she asked, drawing imaginary things on his chest.

Robin's eyes widened as he looked down at her, swallowing the lump in his throat "Oh... um... yeah" he said, imagining Starfire in the spray of the shower. She giggled and Robin just shook his head "You sly minx" he said affectionately, running a hand through her hair.

"Perhaps..." she said, trying to act indignant "Now let us get the shut of eye" she said as she lowered her head on his chest and settled into his side, shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Star" Robin said "I love you."

"Goodnight Richard, I love you too" she said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"No more stories for me" she thought as she took in a deep breath. "None will ever be as good as real life" she concluded finally and fell into a sweet sleep, dreaming of her new happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Added this chapter because some have wanted it, so here it is! FYI, yes I am aware Robin is Dick Grayson, but the name Dick is the nickname for Richard. So his name is actually is Richard, plus, it's kind of hard to make the name Dick sound romantic... just sayin...

Warning: Contains sexual content, if this bothers you please do not read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Starfire stirred and stretched, when she realized she was not laying on her pillow. It was soft but also hard at the same time, what was it? Then she remembered, last night. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at Robin discovering she was on his chest, she must have fallen asleep like that. Looking up at Robin's, or Richard's face Starfire found that he was awake also.

Richard had woken up ten minutes before Starfire, and panicked a little when he realized he wasn't in his room. Then he remembered, last night. Running his hand up and down her arm with the arm trapped underneath her body, he looked at the girl he loved, snuggled into his chest. He watched as her eyes shot open and he fought not to chuckle, then she looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Morning Star" he said, giving her a squeeze with the arm wrapped around her.

She smiled up at him and snuggled further into his chest. "Good morning Richard" she said, purring.

A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of his name from her, it would definitely take some getting used to. Also the purring made him feel good, it felt good to know that she felt loved, because of him. The shudder, however, did not go unnoticed by Starfire. She smiled to herself and leaned on an elbow, drawing imaginary things on his bare chest.

"Richard" she said "Did you find last night pleasurable?"

He inwardly grinned about the mention of the other night, he still couldn't believe they had done it. Did he regret? Absolutely not.

"Of course I did... did you?" he asked, poking her in the stomach causing her to giggle.

She smiled "Yes very much so" she said dreamily.

He chuckled at her dreamy expression and said "Was it glorious?"

"Yes, truly glorious" she breathed.

Slinging an arm around her waist, he dragged her on top of him. She laid flat on top of him and slid up so that her face was above his.

"So I really am your girlfriend Richard?" she asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Of course not Starfire. I just confess my love to every girl I meet so I can coerce them into bed with me" he said sarcastically, giving her a mocking look. She giggled and swatted him on the arm. "But yes Star" he said, looking up at her lovingly "You are my girlfriend."

The biggest smile he had ever seen light up her face and he smiled back. He leaned up and kissed her lips. Their lips moved together and Richard ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entry. She opened her mouth and his tongue immediately found hers, their tongues swirling together. Starfire ran her hands through Richard's hair and tugged on it letting out a moan. Richard sat up, and cupped Starfire's bottom, stepping on the floor. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood up, her arms snaked around his neck. Their kiss never breaking.

"Where are we going Richard?" she asked from his lips.

He removed his lips from hers and smirked. "I believe I was promised a shower" he said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

She giggled and said "Take me away Richard!" motioning dramatically with her arms.

Chuckling, he carried Starfire into her bathroom and turned on the shower. He kissed her and stepped into the spray of the shower, never breaking their kiss. Pushing Starfire against the wall, he began running his hands over her body. His lips moved from Starfire's mouth and down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Starfire leaned her head to the side, allowing Richard more access to her neck. Moving along her neck he nipped and sucked on it, earning a moan in response.

Running her hands through Richard's hair, she worked her hands down and around to the front of his chest. There she began moving her hands around his abs and chiseled muscles. Richard let out a moan from her neck, and then moved his hands to her breasts. Massaging her breasts, he lightly rolled one of her nipples between his fingertips.

"Richard" Starfire moaned and grabbed the backs of his shoulders.

Moving his mouth down further, he took one of her mounds into his mouth and began lightly sucking on it. Still keeping up the torture of her other breast, he lightly nipped her mound. Starfire let out a whimper and flitted her hands back up to Richard's hair, tugging on it.

Licking his way back up to her mouth, he gave her a passionate kiss. His hands went down from her breasts and to her sensitive core. Starfire moaned into Richard's mouth as he slipped a finger inside her. Pumping his finger in and out of her, Starfire started moaning louder. Encouraged by her noises, he slipped another finger inside her and moved his fingers faster.

"Mmm... R-Richard" Starfire panted.

"What do you want Starfire?" he asked huskily in her ear.

"I... W-want... You" she said, in-between pants.

He slipped his fingers out of her and pushed himself inside her until they were hip to hip. They both let out moans as he buried himself into her slick folds. Richard began a steady pace of thrusting himself into her as the spray of the shower washed over them.

"Richard" Starfire gasped, "Please, faster" she cried.

He consented and picked up the pace, letting out a moan. With every thrust Starfire let out a moan, each becoming higher in pitch than the last. Starfire's nails dug into Richard's back as his hands began fondling her breasts again. Crashing her lips to his, she kissed him with all of her passion. Breaking their passionate embrace, she leaned her head back against the wall.

"Oh... X-X'hal... R-Richard" she said gripping his hair.

"S-Star... God" Richard moaned.

One final thrust and Starfire reached her climax with a scream of "Richard!"

He continued to pound into her and soon he to came with a cry of "Starfire!"

Spilling himself into her, he laid his head in the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until they gained control of their bodies once more. Richard leaned back and looked Starfire in the eyes.

"I love you Star" he said.

"I love you to Richard."

He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then pushed off the wall, allowing Starfire to drop her legs from his waist and onto the wet shower floor. Turning she grabbed the shampoo and smiled at Richard.

"If we are in the shower, we may as well clean ourselves" she said.

"Alright" he chuckled, and then smirked at her "but I get to wash you" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

* * *

After cleaning themselves off, and many distractions later, they finally were getting dressed.

"Guess I'll have to put on my uniform from yesterday" Richard said.

"You could always do the walking around in your suit of the birthdays" she giggled.

He gaped at her and then chuckled, "You little minx" he said shaking his head.

Starfire simply giggled in response and then began pouting. "I will not be able to call you Richard in front of the other Titans, yes?"

Richard looked over at her and saw how much his name really meant to her, and walking over to her, he grabbed her hands. "No Star, I want you to call me Richard. I will never make you wait again, I promised. The only time you have to call me Robin is when we're on missions or out in public, ok?" he told her.

Starfire nodded her head and smiled, wrapping him in a hug. Richard kissed her forehead and said "Come on, lets get dressed, we have to tell the others the good news."

She squeeled with excitement and clapped her hands together. Chuckling at her actions, Richard put on his boxers, pants, and shirt. Now he just had to find the rest if his uniform. Starfire got a clean pair of underwear, found her skirt, bra, and shirt. Then joined Richard in the hunt for the rest of their uniforms.

After finding the rest of their clothes they were ready to go, until Starfire stopped Richard and said "Richard, I believe you are missing the mask."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" he said as he dug in his utility belt. Finding his mask, he held it in his hands, looking at it. Then he put it on his face, covering his eyes.

Starfire sighed sadly and walked over to Richard, touching the edge of his mask. "It is a shame you must keep them hidden. They are glorious Richard and I will miss them" she said, pouting.

He thought for a moment, "I mean" he reasoned with himself "She's going to call me Richard anyway... Why do I have to wear the mask?" Making up his mind, he grabbed Starfire's chin and brought her lips to his own in a soft kiss.

"You know Star, since you're going to call me Richard anyway, I don't really see a point in wearing my mask" he said, smiling at her wide eyes.

"Richard, you would truly do that? For me?" she asked with disbelief.

"Of course I would Star, I would do anything for you" he said softly. Then leaning towards her he whispered "Truly."

Smiling at him she got tears in her eyes. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his torso. Then ripped his mask off and threw it behind her.

"That is much better" she stated, nodding her head.

"Well I'm glad I meet your approval" he said, smirking.

"Oh you have always met my approval Richard" she purred in his ear. Then trailed her eyes down his body suggestively, making Richard turn red. "What is wrong Richard?" she asked seductively, running a hand under his shirt. He twitched underneath her touch and struggled not to throw her on the bed and have his wicked way with her.

He whined and said "Staaaaar! Stop torturing me you sly little minx, we just got dressed and took a shower... don't do this to me."

"Why Richard, whatever are you talking about?" she said putting a hand to her chest, feigning hurt. She began purring and grinding herself on him, nibbling on his ear lobe.

He groaned and said "Alright, that's it."

Kicking off his shoes and yanking her boots off, he tackled her to the bed and settled himself over her. She "eeped" as he straddled her. Attacking her mouth with his Starfire realized how turned on Richard really was, further igniting her passion.

Pulling off her clothes, he began assaulting her body with kisses and caresses. Starfire moaned and arched her back as Richard pulled on her nipple with his teeth. Moaning from Richard's actions, she ran her hands through his hair. Then she realized that she was naked underneath him, and yet he still had on all of his clothes.

Flipping them, Starfire straddled his hips and leaned over, pushing out her chest. She ran her hands up his shirt and flicked it off his body. She licked his nipple and trailed her tongue upwards to his mouth. There she immediately slipped her tongue into his mouth and fought with his for dominance.

After a few minutes, she broke their passionate embrace and trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. She attacked his neck with licks and nips, while her hands trailed down to his pants. Pulling the green spandex down his legs she threw them behind her and onto the floor, soon followed by his boxers.

Sliding down, she pressed her hot center on his throbbing erection, eliciting a moan from both of them. Reaching up he began fondiling her soft mounds, earning a gasp from Starfire. She then surprised Richard by raising up and slamming herself onto his length, so that he penetrated her.

He hissed through clenched teeth "Damn Star."

Grabbing his shoulders, she began raising and lowering herself on his length while rocking. Starfire let out a low moan as she continued to ride Richard, moving faster. He didn't like not being in control, but he sure did appreciate the sight of his girlfriend riding him.

Reaching up, he began tweaking her nipples, causing Starfire to gasp and let out a moan. Richard stretched his neck up and tortured her mounds with his mouth. Starfire slammed herself harder and faster on Richard, making both of them moan. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

After a few more minutes of thrusting Ricard into her, they both climaxed at the same time. She collapsed on top of Richard and pushed her head underneath his chin, purring again. Regaining control of his body, he slung an arm around her waist, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"Do we have to do the sharing of the good news today?" she whined.

"Well, we don't have to, but we need to at least get up and about. If the other Titans don't see us soon they're going to send out a search party" he said.

"Why not let them do the searching?"

"I'm seriously considering it" he said, rubbing her back.

She giggled and said "Alright, I will do the getting off now." She "eeped" in surprise when Richard flipped them over and he laid on top of her, but never pulled out of her.

"I think I've changed my mind now" he said sassily.

She giggled and pretended to try and push him off of her, and whined "Riiiiiiichard!"

He chuckled and said "Well now this looks familiar, but as I recall you didn't stop... so I won't either."

Leaning up she purred in his ear "I do not do the minding."

* * *

They walked down the hallway in comfortable silence, and stopped right outside the common room door. After finally getting dressed and cleaning up, they had decided it was time to face their friends. Besides, they were getting hungry since it was around noon by the time they surfaced.

"You do not have to do the doing of this Richard" she said.

"Yes Starfire I do, you are my girl friend now and I want everyone to know... No more waiting, remember?" he told her.

She bit her lip and said "Yes but... you could put on your mask or I could call you Robin?"

He smiled at her and said "No Star, it's fine... They're going to find out someday anyway, might as well be now."

"Ok Richard" she said, nodding her head.

Raven was reading one of her books and floating in the corner. She hadn't seen Robin since yesterday when they sent him to go talk to Starfire, and being an empath, she had a pretty good idea of what happened. Really she was truly happy for them, and it was about time they got together.

"Dude..." Raven heard Beast Boy say.

She looked up and dropped her book on the floor.

As soon as Richard and Starfire stepped through the common room door, it went completely silent and all eyes were on them. The only sound heard was Beast Boy's utterence of "dude". Walking further into the room, Richard and Starfire acted as if everything was perfectly normal, ignoring their gaping friends.

"Richard, I am the hungry" Starfire whined.

Chuckling, Richard said "Alright, Alright lets get you something to eat, because you're just wasting away to nothing," tickling her stomach.

She giggled and flew into the kitchen, dragging Richard by his hand behind her. The other Titans all watched the couple with wide eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg's cars in the video game they were playing crashed in the background, them looking over the back of the couch they were sitting on. Raven floated wide eyed in the corner of the room, having dropped her book on the floor with a thud.

Looking at his team from the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow at them. "What are you all staring at?" he asked them.

They all tried to answer at the same time "Dude you", "No mask" "Starfire".

Richard and Starfire laughed at their friends mingled speech.

"Richard, I believe you may need to do the explaining to our friends" Starfire said. Then added "You may want to silence them first however."

He nodded his head and grabbed Starfire's hand, pulling her in front of the couch so he could speak clearly to the Titans.

"Guys, guys" Richard tried to interject but they kept talking. Getting irritated he boomed "All of you shut up!"

The Titans all quieted and stared at their leader, mouths agape.

"Thank you" he said "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Yo, where's your mask Rob?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah dude, and what's with the hand holding?" Beast Boy added, pointing at their interlocked hands.

"Ok well as for my mask, here you go" Richard said throwing it on the table in front of him and the couch. "My name's Dick Grayson.

Beast Boy started laughing "Dick?! Haha... Looks like that name really fits him Cyborg haha" he said, nudging Cyborg in the arm with his elbow.

"Ha-ha, like I haven't heard that one before... Let I remind you that I'm still your leader, and now you get an extra one hundred laps around the tower" Richard said, smirking.

"Duuuuuude, that's so unfair!" Beast Boy whined.

Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy's punishment, and even Raven let out a dark chuckle.

"So, Dick, what's up with you and lil lady?" Cyborg asked, leaning forward and smiling.

Richard blushed and was about to speak when Starfire spoke for him, "Richard and I are the boyfriend and girlfriend!" she squeeled smiling, and clapping her hands.

"Well Alright!" Cyborg boomed "It's about time!" Walking up to the new couple, he slapped Richard on the back. Then he scooped Starfire up into a big hug, causing her to giggle. "Well Star looks like you finally got Rob to make a move, huh?" he asked her, winking.

Starfire blushed and said "You could do the saying of that."

Raven walked up to them and said to Richard "Thank Azar you're finally together, now I won't have to deal with all of your repressed emotions."

"Gee thanks Raven" Richard said.

"But really I'm happy for you, both of you" she said, putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you friend Raven!" Starfire said, wrapping Raven in a hug. This was one of the few times she hugged Starfire back, truly happy for her friends. After Raven and Starfire broke their hug, Beast Boy was next in line.

Beast Boy walked up to them and said "Congrats dudes!" giving them a thumbs up. Then he asked the question on every one's mind, "So, what was wrong with Starfire anyway?"

"She was just tired of waiting for me to get my ass in gear" Richard answered, turning and smiling at Starfire. She smiled back and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Before their kiss had the chance to deepen, Raven said "We should go celebrate." All the titans stared at her, to which she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said, "Can we go Rob?"

He smiled at his team and girlfriend, then shrugging he said "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy shouted. "First one to the garage drives!" He said, running to the garage.

"Oh no grass stain, I know you ain't touchin my baby!" Cyborg boomed, running after Beast Boy.

"Idiots" Raven mumbled to herself, teleporting down into the garage.

Richard shook his head at his team and grabbed his mask off of the coffee table. Taking the mask from him, Starfire kissed him on the lips.

When she pulled away she whispered "I love you Richard."

"I love you to Starfire" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she placed the mask over his eyes.

Hand in hand, they walked down to the garage after their friends. Both of them knowing that deep down in their hearts, that nothing would ever get inbetween them, and no more waiting... Or fan fictions.

* * *

Well there you go! Happy endings for all! Haha :) Can't believe I wrote that, that was a _lot _of smut... Oh well, please review! And I hope you liked it..


End file.
